One More Drink
by mangalaporta
Summary: AU/AH/OCC/ExB Bella Swan is the owner of a bar and a bartender. She has helped countless people with their love life. Edward Cullen just opened a bar down the street. With their businesses tangling their lives together, they might just have one more drink
1. Chapter 1

_**ONE MORE DRINK….**_

_Summary: _AU/AH/OCC/ExB ~ _Bella Swan is the owner of a bar and a bartender. She has helped countless people with their love life, and she would probably be great in her own if it wasn't nonexistent. Edward Cullen just opened a bar, too bad he didn't realized that another bar was just down the street. After one too many bad break-ups Edward has sworn his sole purpose in life is now in his new business. Now as their lives are connected between their bars, a connection is brewing like beer. Soon they will be each finding themselves having………ONE MORE DRINK. _

**A/N ~ for the fist few chapters it will be the same moments through different points of views, but don't worry, I have no life so this story will steadily progress.**

* * *

As I wiped down the bar table I looked around at what used to be a dump. I had bought it when I had finished high school and got a nice scholarship for a couple college classes on line, and the bar was barely standing on its own. It took a while but finally I had managed to make a decent looking bar. The walls were a deep maroon giving it that seductive yet comforting feeling. The only wall that wasn't maroon was the back wall parallel to the front door. It was the wall that held all the stock and was mirrored. It might be perceived that it was to make it look stylish but deep down the real reason of the mirror was so that _maybe _some customers might see how drunk they are and leave before starting a scene.

Then I heard the sigh of someone drinking their problems away. Although that sigh was excellent for business, it still made me sad that someone was doing that. As I looked over I saw a regular, Mike. Usually, he was with a group of friends of sharing a glass of wine with a stunning petite brunette, though tonight he was alone and of the looks of it, he wasn't very successful of drinking his problems away.

I walked over to him wearing jeans and a tight fitted black button-up black top. The shirt was a little too tight for comfort but it was good for business but I wasn't going pass that up no matter how much it went against my morals.

"So Mike, breaking hearts or broken hearted?" I said though I already thought I knew his answer.

He surprised me by replying, "Both."

"Tell the ol' bartender," I put out there. I usually used that on customers that looked distraught, fishing for a smile. All I got from Mike was a sigh and another sip of beer.

"Jessica sat me down and said she wanted _more_ for us, but only if I wanted it too, but after that I panicked I mean I know she was expecting me to give in, but she was talking about moving in together and maybe getting married some day and having a family." He spat out and took a deep breath after that. "A _FAMILY_!?!"

I guessed Jessica was the petite brunette and leaned in closer to him, "Hey Mike, let me tell you a huge secret about girls," he leaned in too, "When girls say 'only if you want it too', usually they mean it," I confided in him.

"Yeah, but she wanted so much of me, that I got scared an-and broke up with her," _sob, sip, sob, gulp. _"I blew it!" And then Mike slammed his head against the bar table.

"Here's what you do," I said it slowly so he had time to lift of his head, it was kind of hard not to laugh because he made it look like his head was more than one hundred pounds. "You buy her a necklace that on the front says 'more' and on the back says 'promise you'. She will be back in your arms before I have time to say 'I told ya so.'"

As I said this realization occurred on his face, "Wow, Bella Swan, you are truly a genius!" Mike praised me as he started shaking his head back and forth in disbelief.

"No I got it for that sappy chase commercial; you know the one where he fixes up a door for her in a promise of getting their own place…." After my rambling Mike had a look of determination on his face.

"How do you have time to help me so much?" He said in confusion.

Now it was my turn to sigh, "A new bar just open up down and across the street. People are attracted to a grand opening as flies are to a flame; there is always a cheap deal." After I caught a look of concern on his face I quickly reassured him, "Don't worry about me, soon all the little birds will find them unconsciously flying back to the nest. It will take a few days or weeks." As I tried to say that in my most confident tone, but deep down I was worrying like crazy, _what if drove my business down_? "Though I do feel sad, not that many people hit on me tonight," while saying I pulled out my saddest expression I could muster up.

Finally since I started talking to him, he laughed. "I would hit on you, but I got a woman to get back."

With that I twisted up the towel I was holding and swatted him with it, "Then get to it you lazy slug."

Mike got up off the barstool and started walking out before I shouted out, "Wait!" I took out a bottle of some of my best champagne and held it out towards him, "For good luck I'm giving you this bottle of champagne at half price. It's usually $100 but I'll give it to you for $50, and if you and Jessica don't work it out, you can back and hit me on the top of the head with it. Hell, I am so certain that this will work out I'll give it to you for only $40."

Mike walked back over to me a smile slowly spreading on his face. "You are a saint, Miss Swan." He leaned over the table and planted a quick kiss on my cheek.

Grabbing his wallet for his pocket, he took out two twenty dollar bills and then put a ten dollar under his dink.

"It's my job." I said.

And with that a very hopeful and determined Mike walked out of the bar.


	2. Chapter 2 Family Feud

Sorry, Forgot Disclaimer last time: I do not own Twilight.

A/N- I know I made Edward have gold eyes, but he is NOT a VAMPIRE……sorry for those who want him to be, but I didn't want him to be and also I love his gold eyes. Any guy can have green eyes, but only Edward Cullen can pull off the gold eyes. **O**

_**Family**_

**EPOV:**

One of the great things about family was they help you even when you don't ask for it. I had been saving ever since I paid off my student loans, for a building that was going for fairly cheap. I was planning to make it into a bar. For some reason, I always wanted to be in charge of something, and owning a bar seemed to be the perfect way to do that. So after I graduated high school I went to college for business school. And as generous as ever, my parents chipped in and I was able to buy this bar. I loved how is looked now, it was bright and cheery, but in a subtle type of way, some place that you could hang out forever and not get bored, but not too overwhelming that you felt out of place when you were wallowing in self pity. What I didn't like was that there was a bar right down the street………..Ugh, why didn't I see that before……….

"Edward, what are you doing? Don't you have a business to run? Mom and Dad didn't spend a fortune on you for you to be just staring into space." Emmett's booming laughter fill the room as he found humor in his own joke.

"Shut up Emmett, I'm nervous okay? Was it only me that missed that bar down the street?"

"Awww, is little Eddie scared of a little competition?" Emmett paired this statement with his fake puppy dog eyed look, while Rosalie chuckled quietly in the background.

"Don't call me 'Eddie'," I stated sweet and simple. I hated it when he called me that, but of course that just made him love calling me it more and therefore called me it more. Yay. Even though it was impossible not to find my brother annoying, he still was a good brother and pulled through for me, like right now, it had been a full five minutes and I didn't think about the new bar once. And now I am thinking about it.

My worrying was interrupted by a big annoyed scream, coming from a very small, annoying pixie.

"I honestly cannot believe the nerve of people these days; do they have no self righteousness? Some pervert just walked up to me, pinched my ass and said 'want some of me?' Ugh, I hate guys like that, why can't there just be a nice guy out there for me that's all I ask for, why is that so hard, why!" By this time she had her head and arms raised towards the sky as if pleading to some greater force. Leave it to Alice to top her record of dramatic rants. Speaking of which, while Alice was going on with her rant, I saw a guy walking by clutching his groin in pain. At this I had to chuckle.

"What's so funny, Edward? Huh? Your baby sister just got sexually harassed and you _laugh_!"

"Well, Alice, that's kind of the point of us wearing these outfits," Rosalie said, speaking for the first time she came in. "The purpose is to attract sexually frustrated men to come in and get drunk, with a _view_," she said the last part with a seductive purr.

Though in the end, she was right, Rosalie thought it would be a good idea to bring in costumers with some good looking girls, _of course _it was all for _my_ benefit. But I knew that Rosalie just liked guys desiring her. Rosalie was the perfect example for that, she could have any guy she wanted, she was tall blond and had curves that if I ever really described in full detail, Emmett would kick my ass. Emmett wasn't too fond of this idea, I mean who would want their girlfriend having guys lust after her, but he had not choice, it was pretty obvious who wore the pants in their relationship, of should I say, stiletto heels. Alice didn't like it either, that is until I mentioned I would be paying, I am surprised I still had enough money to actually open tonight.

All in all it was a good night; there were a lot of people that showed up. Though what I didn't like was how I never had a chance to think. Every time I tried to take a break, Eleazer, the other bartender I hired, called and said that some girl wanted only _me_ to make her drink. Later on, we just decided that I would approach the female costumer population and he would take the guys. Even then I guy ask for me to make his drink, I shudder just thinking about that.

What was good, was that Alice, Emmett and Rosalie helped me clean up so that maybe I could catch the owner on the bar down the street, tell him he's got some competition coming at him. We closed the same time and he wouldn't get done that fast. I said goodbye to my family, Eleazer, grabbed my coat and started down the street.

**BPOV**

By the end of the night I was physically and mentally exhausted. I couldn't get over the worry that has been building up inside of me. When I was just about done cleaning off the tables I heard someone open the door. Damn, I must have forgotten to lock the door.

"We're closed, so unless you're here to tell me I have won the lottery, then get your pretty ass back out that door," I said while trying to keep my focus on busting the last table, all I wanted to do was go home, take a hot shower and then lose myself in my favorite book Wuthering Heights for the billionth time.

But when he chuckled my concentration was shattered like glass. I look up and saw what seemed like a god in front of me. He was beautiful with his messy bronze hair, it seemed like I could get lost in it, I wonder, would it feel greasy or would it feel soft, I just wanted to reach out and run my hands through it. I could tell he was built by the tight black shirt he had on, but not too built like some guys get too. And then there was his eyes, they were a topaz gold color. I think I became entranced with him that very moment. Maybe I didn't need Wuthering Heights to forget about that bar down the street tonight.

I must have been staring at him like an idiot because suddenly he asked, "Can I speak to the manager?"

"You're speaking to her," I replied curtly as he gave me a look of disbelief and I wanted to kick him out then and there seeing as he thought that I couldn't possibly run this place on my own. But of course curiosity got the better of me again, _what could he want to talk we me about?_

"Well then, hi, my name is Edward Cullen and I'm the owner of the new bar, Eclipse, down the road," he replied looking amused at my anger as he held out his hand.

"I'm Isabella Swan. But call me Bella," I replied with fake sincerity, "and you obviously know who I am," still keeping up the act, but ignoring the hand.

He must have caught on to me because completely cut his act or whatever it was, dropped his hand and said, "I am just here to tell you, that you won't be here for that much longer, and I plan on buying this dump when you go out of business."

All I did was gape at him open mouthed. _What could that mean, how could someone just walk in here and say that?_ Then my thoughts drifted somewhere I really didn't want them to go. _Oh my gosh, what if he's right, what if he does? _He must have seen the mixture of shock and worry on my face because he just smirked at me, like he won and spun around and backtracked to the door. No, he didn't win.

"What, how could you say that? That is completely absurd, that place of yours is a complete and utter dump, and there is no way that could be out my bar. It won't even be a week before you are gone and I never have to see you or your ridiculously gorgeous face again." Oh, crap, did I just say he had a gorgeous face…..no I had to said _ridiculously _gorgeous.

He must not have noticed because he spun around and once again and retorted, "My place is a dump, this place is worn out and what's with the colors, what is this, a bar or funeral pallor? And what are you trying to pull with that mirror back there, I mean no one is really going to see how drunk they are and leave, that is the oldest and stupidest trick in the book, but I am not surprised, that you tried it out." By the time he was done, his face was red and his nostrils were flared, I guess he didn't like being insulted that much. But by now I was just as mad or more.

"Yes it does work, not like you know, you just like seeing people get drunk and shameful, but unlike you I have a heart and hate seeing that."

"Well, if I don't have a heart, at least I had a brain."

I was so done with this, I felt like I was going to pass out and I just wanted to end this. "Get out!" I screamed, I didn't care if it sounded childish, I just wanted him out, "You have no right to be here and to be saying the stuff you are, we are closed, thank you and DON'T COME BACK!!"

He didn't get out, in fact he came closer. He lowered his head to my level and whispered in my ear "This isn't the last you'll see of me; I'll be back here to sign the contracts for this dump."

Of course then he gave me something that was easy to think of a comeback for, but of course then he decided to finally get out. When he was out the door down the street and out of sight, I fell to my knees in exhaustion. All I did was own a bar and now life is turning into WWIII.

I gave up on cleaning up the rest of the bar and just left it to whoever was coming in early to set up, lord knows I couldn't. So I struggled up to my feet, got my things, try not to trip and walked out that same door he did and went home.

**A/N: Reviews/Chapter Updates-**

1 review- out as soon as possible

5 reviews- out as soon as possible

10 reviews- out as soon as possible

100 reviews- out as soon as possible

1000 reviews- out as soon as possible

**0** reviews- out as soon as possible **(still)**

_I like reviews, I don't demand them though! _;-)


	3. Chapter 3 Family Feud 2

_Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight._

**Feud**

**EPOV**

As I was walking down the street in the brisk Seattle air I pulled my jacket closer to me. When I got to the doors of the bar "Twilight" I looked into the window of the bar and got a good look at the bar before I went in there. It was dark, with maroon color, I think. The back was glass. Of course I forgot the most important thing to the bar, the back wall is always supposed to be a mirror, it gets people to look at themselves and either see how drunk they are and leave before starting a fight or my favorite, see how drunk they are and look pitiful and buy more drinks. Ahhhh, the simple cheap trick that could earn you hundreds more.

Suddenly my eyes fell upon something that took my breath away. Well, more like someone not something. She was beautiful, she had long brown wavy hair, she was pale, she fit in here, everyone was pale, there was no sun, but not in that way, her skin was almost translucent. She was bent over the table cleaning it. She looked so thin and frail…hmmm, maybe I could keep when I take this place over, I wouldn't mind working with her. I figured that I could turn this bar into one of those underage friendly places.

I knocked on the door, but she still didn't look up. I knocked again and she _still _didn't look up. Wow, who knew a table could be so interesting? I tried the door and was surprised to see that is was open. I opened the door and let myself in. I didn't think she noticed me walking in because her head was still down, but then she said "We're closed, if you're not here to tell me I have won the lottery, then turn around and get you're pretty ass out of here."

I laughed and as I did her head whipped up and I stared into the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. They were like deep rich pools of melted milk chocolate. They were so deep, I felt like I could see into her soul.

I must have been staring at her like an imbecile because she had this weird look in her eyes that I couldn't comprehend. "Can I speak to the manager?" I said hoping to distract her from my odd stare.

"You're looking at her," she said brusquely as if I didn't think she could handle this place on her own. But I didn't so I gave her an incredulous look and that just made her seem madder. She looked so adorable when she was mad, her lips went out slightly as if in an unconscious pout and she had a faint flush of anger on her cheeks, did I mention she was adorable when she blushed too.

"Well then my name is Edward Cullen, and I'm the owner of the new bar 'Eclipse' down the road," I introduced myself thinking about how cute she was. I held out my hand, maybe if I get on her good side, maybe I could see her more often.

"I'm Isabella Swan. But call me Bella, and you obviously know who I am," she replied trying to at least sound heartfelt but failing miserably. She ignored my offering of kindness and left my hand alone in mid-air.

When she ignored my hand it was like a slap in the face, obviously she was going to play hardball and I was not going down without a fight, I let all pretenses drop as I said, "I am just here to tell you, that you won't be here for that much longer, and I plan on buying this dump when you go out of business." I knew it was harsh, uncalled for, and utterly childish, but there was something about this girl, this Bella, that really set me off.

_Bella _then just gawked at me and I knew I had won. Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be. But then she got that worry line in between her eyebrows, she looked so sad and pitiful. I knew I had to get out there before I did something I would regret, so I spun around and started going to the door.

Watching my withdrawing figure must have angered her because all of the sudden she was practically yelling at me, "What, how could you say that? That is completely absurd, that place of yours is a complete and utter dump, and there is no way that could be out my bar. It won't even be a week before you are gone and I never have to see you or your ridiculously gorgeous face again." Now, that got me enraged, I could feel my face getting red and I wasn't till long that I would be in full anger mode. But for some reason in the back of my head I felt happy, why I have no idea, I mean she just insulted me and I feel _happy_.

"My place is a dump, this place is worn out and what's with the colors, what is this, a bar or funeral pallor? And what are you trying to pull with that mirror back there, I mean no one is really going to see how drunk they are and leave, that is the oldest and stupidest trick in the book," even though I thought it would work, it was the first thing that came out of my mouth and I decided to go with it, "but I am not surprised, that you tried it out."

"Yes it does work, not like you know, you just like seeing people get drunk and shameful, but unlike you I have a heart and hate seeing that." That stung, I felt like I had just been punched in the gut, god what was this random woman doing to me and my reactions?

I couldn't be responsible for my words by now, I had now gone over the edge and I knew I probably resembled a raging bull, great, freaking great.

"Well, if I don't have a heart," _sting, _"at least I have a brain," _bam_.

That must have been the final straw for her because she just suddenly blew up right in front of me, "Get out!" With that Bella unconsciously took a couple of steps forward, "you have no right to be here and to be saying the stuff you are, we are closed, thank you and DON'T COME BACK!!" She still came closer, and oh, god did she smell good, there was this intoxicating aroma coming off of her advancing body.

I wanted to smell more, so this time _I _came closer. I was already there so I thought on my feet and said "This isn't the last you'll see of me, I'll be back here to sign the contracts for this dump." And with that I left, I needed to get away from Bella; she was to invigorating for her and my own good.

I pushed open the door and took a deep breath of the non-Bella air. Playing dirty was my best and possibly only option so I got out my cell phone and called the number that usually called me.

"Hey Alice, I need you to do something for me….."

* * *

_This is my first of many cliffhangers, so if you don't like them…STOP READING. Not that I suggest that but if you hate them but want to keep reading, don't send me hate _

_E-mails. _:-x

So what do you think Edward is planning, it would have to be pretty elaborate for him to voluntarily let _**Alice **_help……..


	4. Chapter 4 Double Triple Agent

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.

_Previously- "Hey Alice, I need you to do something for me…"_

**Double/Triple Agent**

**BOV**

"…Edward, I can't tell you anything yet, I just got here I need more time," some short girl with spiky black hair said into her cell, she wore a very peculiar outfit, she was wearing black pants, a black shirt and had looked as if she as going on a mission for the CIA. The word Edward automatically caught my attention. Gosh, I am so sick; _he _was all I have been thinking about for the past 24 hours.

Someone must have said something to piss off this pixie like girl because then she half shouted into her phone, "Edward stop yelling at me, and I mean STOP. If you don't then I will turn right back around and go out the doors. Just remember I am here, spying for you, this is not my own benefit, Edward. I could be out looking for a decent guy right now…" I stopped listening then and there as the entire puzzle clicked together so loudly I could here it. I went over to her, ignoring the drink requests as I went by. I grabbed the phone out of her hands and snapped it shut.

"Hey, what the hell do you think-" she started yelling at me but I cut her off, not in the mood to go through that argument.

One simple word… "Name?"

"Who do you think you are? You just waltz up here grab my phone and-" I cut her off again by dangling her phone over her drink. I know this is extremely unprofessional and downright rude, but I didn't get any sleep last night and I wasn't in the frame of mind to deal with her.

I repeated again, "Name?", as a lowered her phone closer to her drink.

"Okay, okay," she finally reasoned, "Alice. Cullen."

Even then I lowered the expensive looking phone to the dangerous liquid, "And you wouldn't perhaps be working for a certain bronze-haired Edward Cullen, now," _lower, _"Would"_ lower, _"You." I looked up and saw a look with the mixture of guilt, fright and in all of it anger. When I saw the guilt, I couldn't take it anymore; in fact I'm not really mean. Hard to believe right, but I'm not, just extremely stubborn. So I lifted the phone away from her drink and semi-handed, semi-threw her phone to her.

I could tell she was about to say something else so I just got to the chase, "Listen to me, I can in fact get you arrested for this little stunt you pulled," I could? Huh, maybe, "But you seem nice, so just give me your phone and I'll talk to you when the restaurant closes, 'Kay? Oh and by the way, when you are going on a spying mission, don't dress like you are going on a spy mission."

Alice just stared at me wide-eyed and nodded her head.

"Jasper!" I called to my right hand man. He was the first employee I ever hired. All the other applicants seemed horrible, no talent, just hopping to get an easy paycheck. After the past year and a half, he was running strong for me. Jasper also helped in the ladies' department, even I couldn't say he wasn't good looking. He had honey-blond hair and was muscular and when I say muscular I mean, could totally lift an 100 pound box, but look like he never had a real work-out session in his life.

"Yeah boss," he said when finally got over to me and Alice.

"I need you to watch this one for me," pointing to Alice while saying this, "she's a spy for the new bar."

"Yes sir," Jasper started to salute me, and then stopped mid-salute when he finally got a look at Alice. I think I literally saw his mouth drop. I couldn't blame him though. Alice was a very pretty girl. She was sort, but not in the chubby way but in the … well, in the pixie way, in other words she was lean, her features were much defined and she had a very pale, clear complexion.

I slowly brought my finger up to Jaspers chin and closed his mouth and to my surprise and amusement, he blushed. Jasper, cool, calm, collected Jasper _blushed_. When I looked over at Alice again, I saw she had that same dazed look in her eyes.

Well, at least I would know Jasper wouldn't take his eyes off her. I kind of knew I wasn't going to break their connection, so I thought they got the point and left.

The rest of the night went by quickly and by the time it was closing time, I looked over to find Alice and Jasper still in their little bubble of happiness and knew I would have to clean up alone… _again_. Jasper was sick yesterday so I was on clean up duty alone…_like now._

After about a half an hour I couldn't take it anymore. After I walked over to Alice and Jasper, successfully making them jump when I slammed my hand on the bar table, I commanded to Alice, "Phone".

Alice relinquished her phone almost immediately and incoherently. On the contacts on Alice's phone I scrolled down to 'Edward' and selected text message.

_To: _

_Edward_

_From: Alice_

_Edward,_

_Give up now, this place is awesome and no way could your _

_dump beat out this awesome place!!! Like I said, Give Up!_

_:-)_

_~Alice_

I walked back to Alice and put her phone down between her and Jasper. She looked up confused, "Huh, where did you get my phone?"

I didn't even bother to answer her, I just groaned. "You guys better get out of your own world because you're in for a show," I looked towards the door, "3, 2, 1…"

**EPOV**

_To: Edward_

_From: Alice_

_Edward,_

_Give up now, this place is awesome and no way could your _

_dump beat out this awesome place!!! Like I said, Give Up!_

_:-)_

_~Alice_

What the heck is up with that? Even if it were true, Alice would never just say it like that, she would sugarcoat like she knows I hate, but am dying for right now. No, what am I thinking. Alice would never do that, even if I burned her entire wardrobe, well maybe then.

Walking out the door I was fairly positive that Alice didn't write that. In the window on the door of the bar I saw Alice, Bella and some blonde guy standing in a circle staring at the door, almost as if expecting me. But I couldn't concentrate on that little detail because what was occupying the center stage of my mind was about that unfamiliar blonde boy. Was he Bella's boyfriend, for some reason, that hurt, it felt like I had just been beat up. My chest tightened, but that was forgotten as a pair of brown eyes meet my own and a smirk made its way up on her face.

Once I was in the door, I went straight to Alice and ignored the blonde boy and smirking Bella. "What was with that message Alice? Did you-" I didn't even need to finish that sentence because Alice's face was full of confusion.

"What message?"

"What do you mean 'what message'? You sent me a message," I held up my phone in front of her face and showed her the message.

"I never sent that," and with that Alice's eyes slid over to Bella.

"Did she take your phone," I pointed to Bella.

"Well, in the beginning she did, I mean she practically dropped it in my drink-"

"She did what?!?!? Alice you can't just let people take your things-"

"No, no, no, she was really nice about it, she said that she could arrest me for spying, but she didn't, she just made me wait till everyone left to talk, oh, and also she told me what not to wear when going spying, Bella is really- "

I stepped back a few steeps and got a full look at my idiotic sister. "ALICE!!!! First of all, she could not have arrested you, there is no such thing, and would I ever put you in danger. And second-"

Bella decided to speak up then, "Yes, I could have and how would you know anyway?"

Ignoring I just continued, "_and _second, keeping you here could be called being held hostage."

"Oh, don't tell me you enjoyed it," Bella asked, directing the question to Alice with a small smile gracing her lips. While Alice slyly looked up at Jasper and blushed.

"Lastly, when you said that you need my credit card to buy spying clothes, I thought that was just an excuse to buy more clothes. Not, not _this_. That's just stupid."

"You're the one that was stupid enough to give some shopaholic like Alice, no offense, your credit card!"

"I think you look beautiful," said the un-named stranger in the room.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"BUTT OUT!?!" Bella retorted at the same time I did.

And then a high pitched, sweet, soft voice added into the mixture, "Thank you, Jasper." Oh, so mister no-named name was Jasper, and when Alice and he gazed at each other, I felt a wave of relief that he wasn't with Bella.

The next moments were spent with Jasper and Alice staring adoringly at each other, while on the other hand, Bella and I were glaring at each other. The electrified (Alice and Jasper) and deadly (Bella and I) silence was broken by the love-struck sprite, "So, Jasper and I are going to go now, so um… Bye" And suddenly she was out of the bar stool and around the bar and heading with the door with a surprised Jasper on her arm.

"Wait, how are you getting home, I drove you?" I asked.

"Oh, um Jasper is driving me home," Alice said meekly.

"What!?!" I incredulously shouted.

"Sure, see you tomorrow Jasper." Bella called out as they just cleared the doors. If I couldn't yell at Alice, might as well take it out on Bella.

"What, you're just gonna let them go when he was giving her a lustful stare probably the whole night and you just let her in his car to go off and do gods know what!"

"First of all, this is not my problem, she is your sister, second of all, you are the one who sent her to spy on me and finally, don't insult Jasper like that again. He has been my best friend ever since I opened and he has been a complete gentleman the whole time I've known him. Never took a girl home from the bar _once_." She concluded. And as much as I didn't want to admit it, her little tirade made me feel thousands of times better.

"Now," she continued, "get up and help me close up, obviously Jasper isn't going to."

"What you have no right to tell me what to do," I replied to her ridiculous command.

"Get up and help or I am telling Jasper that he cannot date the competition. He'll tell her and she'll blame you for her not so happily ever after," she said as she smiled at her creativity.

I made a face just thinking about that situation. Alice would probably give me a slow and painful death for taking away her chances at a decent guy.

From the look on her face she could probably smell an easy victory, so she handed me a broom and said cheerily "Good, that's what I thought. Now go put on some music for us and get sweeping.

When I got over to the cd player I noticed she had hundreds of cds. I saw a lot of titles that I had, but one of them caught my eye, _Classical_. It was a home-made cd and curiosity got the better of me, I popped it in and the notes of _Claire De Lune _started filling the room around us.

"Claire De Lune?" She asked with curiosity coloring her voice. Well, that made no sense; it was _her _cd, in _her_ bar.

But yet it still surprised me that she knew the song by name, "Yeah, it was on the cd marked 'classical', you know _Debussy_?"

Bella's face turned a beautiful Scarlett color when I mentioned the cd, "Yeah, um that cd isn't supposed to be down here, and I only know my favorites."

She looked down and wouldn't look up, which was extremely frustrating considering how much I wanted to it. Finally I spoke up, "It's one of my favorites too."

Finally, after what seemed like years, did she lift her head up and deepened in color. She was so glorious when she was blushing.

I must have embarrassed her too much because when I swept closer to me, she started to mop away, she slipped on the wet soapy surface, and started to fall. Automatically, I dropped the broom, rushed over to her and caught her just in time. I caught her around the waist, mechanically pushing her midriff into mine. At the time she fell back into me I felt such a rush of emotion. Bella perfectly fit into me, like puzzle pieces fitting together, it was like she was made to fit with me. I put her back on her feet and when I caught sight of her face it, if possibly got redder, which made me blush. Gosh, how long has it been since I blushed?

**BPOV**

I heard the sounds a familiar melody drift through the room, oh god, how in the world could he get a hold of that?

"Claire De Lune?"

"Yeah," he responded in that sweet silky voice, "it was on the cd marked 'classical,' you know _Debussy_?" Just kill me now, good looking, amazing voice, glorious eyes, and now he knows classical music _too_. Why me?

That cd, that was supposed to be at my apartment, I guess that's why I couldn't find it last month, "Yeah, um that cd isn't supposed to be down here, and I only know my favorites."

I looked down feeling extremely embarrassed, as I felt my face heat up. We fell into an awkward silence as the hate evaporated and embarrassment crept in, well at least on my side.

At last he broke the silence with a very sweet and simple statement, "It's one of my favorites too."

At that I had to look up and saw him staring at me with the same look in his eyes like on the first night I saw him. I blushed harder. After a while he finished sweeping one section and moved closer to me, right now, I couldn't take him any closer with all the confusing emotions running through my body, so I anxiously started moving away from him.

Like my usually clumsy self, I fell on the soapy water; at least I had a reason for falling this time, because more often than not I fall over nothing. When I was about to hit the ground, two strong warm and amazing arms wrapped around my side, making my midriff collide with his. To say that it wasn't one of the most amazing feeling I had ever felt in my life, would be a lie. As I fit together with his perfect feeling chest, I fell deeper into blushing rage.

After I was stable enough for him, he let me go like a gentlemen and continued sweeping.

At the end of an unbearable 45 minutes, we turned off that cursed music, locked up and eventually parted our separate ways.

_So how did you like it? This took me forever to write and let me tell you it is hard to type and paint your nails at the same time. _:-D


	5. Chapter 5 Employment

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_

New Girl

3POV (ALL)

Bella dropped her keys on the counter and then turned to the blinking light on her machine.

"Hi honey, its mom. It's been such a long time since we have had a good talk. How are you? Any new guys in your life, because I wanted to tell you I plan to have grandkids before I die, just so you know. Well, I hope to hear good news when you call, oh and Phil says hi honey. And…" Her mom then just rambled on until the machine cut her off.

'Beep' Bella flipped through her mail, not really paying attention to whoever was next. Jaspers voice filled the room, "Hey, Bella," he sounded nervous, which was very out of character for him. "Um, I kind of need to lower my work schedule. I would like to request to only work half days on Mondays-"

A small slightly familiar voice was heard through the background "What, no all of Mondays!"

"Shhhhh, yeah, all days Monday, I'm sorry this is such short notice, sorry Bella." A squeal in the background ended that call.

Bella knew she shouldn't have been surprised, only an idiot would have missed the connection between them, even Edward didn't miss it. Hmm, Edward. She shook her head as if that would remove the thoughts about him, that for one she knew she really shouldn't be having.

To distract herself, she thought about the Jasper-situation. If he was going to take off, he would feel immensely guilty and Bella wouldn't want him to. Sigh, she thought, I guess I will have to start looking for another employee. She groaned at the thought of going through the application process again.

Bella trudged over to her old computer and set up an online ad for a new employee. She sent the ad, printed some for the restaurant, got up and went to bed, exhausted, _again_.

* * *

"Eddie, I need a drink," Emmett demanded as he walked up to Edward at the bar.

Emmett looked honestly discouraged, so Edward ignored the 'Eddie' comment and did the brotherly thing, "Why, what happened?"

Emmett a little surprised that Edward didn't yell at him and responded in a monotone voice, "I got fired."

"How?" asked Edward, not really surprised.

"Kevin."

Kevin? Kevin! He was the bosses son and has been annoying Emmett from the moment he started working there. "Kevin, gosh what did you do this time?"

"Why does it always have to be me who did something?" Edward gave him a pointed look, "Fine, I kind of, sort of, maybe, poured a glass of water on him." If Emmett didn't just get fired, then Edward would have laughed at his puppy-like expression.

He would have to handle this very delicately, "Emmett," he said slowly, "you do understand that Kevin is Twelve. Years. Old. What could he have done to make you pour water on him, who in fact is TWELVE?"

Emmett looked a like a little kid being caught in the act of stealing a cookie before dinner. "Well, he said that my Rosie was ugly, and I was so angry that the best thing I could come up with was, 'What did you say?'. That little brat just smiled and said 'Yeah, and even if she was slightly pretty, then she certainly wouldn't be with you.' And you know how protective I am about Rose, so there was water just _right there_ and you know…"

Edward groaned as he tried to understand Emmett's logic. The only thing Edward knew for sure was that Emmett was in for one hell of a fight with Rosalie, even if it was for her. He then proceeded to bring Emmett to the computer, if he wanted to avoid total and utter destruction from his beloved, then he needed to find a job, fast.

Before Edward had time to leave, Emmett was calling back at him for a double shot. He couldn't help pity Emmett, so he began to mix up two. If he was going to fight with Rosalie it couldn't hurt to be a little buzzed.

When he got to Emmett, he looked up at him sheepishly, "So, how badly would you hurt me if I applied to the bar across the street?" Oh, now it made sense to Edward, that's what the look was for, at this conclusion, he downed one of the shots, enjoying the burn as it slid down his throat. He normally didn't drink at work, ironic right?

He put on his best glare and peered down at his now very guilty looking brother, "Oh, I don't know, a broken rib here, a black eye there…_why the hell would you, MY BROTHER, go into a bar, and not just any bar, MY COMPETITION, and ask for a job?_" Edward didn't want to cause a scene, but he was completely and utterly baffled which made him angrier. His hand started to shake and he felt drops of the other shot glide down his thumb and fingers.

"Awww, come on, you let Alice's boyfriend work there," Edward opened his mouth, but Emmett just pretended he didn't notice, "And I'm not going to _ask_ for a job, there's an ad," he turned the screen towards Edward, "See."

As he read the ad, two words stuck out. "Emmett, it says _Experience Required_, last time I checked, I was the bartender."

For some reason Emmett got a proud look on his face, "Well, Eddie boy, I figured you could teach the basics, I go in there with my charm smile, show her what you taught me and from what you ran- told me, she'll be stupid enough to believe me." Emmett tone was getting that bounce back but Edward's anger dissipated as pity moved in again. He sighed.

"Emmett, search again. I'm not saying that because I don't want you working there; find something more you, more…juvenile."

As he was turning to get back to work, he heard his brother exclaim, "Ooh, Chef." "No", Edward immediately advised.

* * *

Edward finished work around 3:00 in the morning; gosh he hated college students, he couldn't believe he had one of them. As he was showering and doing his nightly grooming he wondered about that damned job ad. Why would she need extra help anyways? Didn't I steal- take a lot of customer load off of her? Why does she need _more _help? Man, if he could just take a look into that mind of hers. Edward's mind started to wander, thinking about other things he really wouldn't mind taking a look at. Damn it, he was such a pervert. And even though Edward just took a shower, he took off his boxers, pushed the curtain open and turned on the water, cold.

At 3:42, when it seemed he was finally drifting to sleep, the annoying shrill of his phone surrounding him. He groaned as he pushed himself off the bed with all the strength he impossibly had left. After trudging to the phone, he picked it up, "Hello?" he gruffly said into the cold phone.

"Eddie!" a woman's high, slightly drunken voice, screamed into the phone. Edward recognized that voice; it also wasn't a mystery as she was the only one besides Emmett that got away with calling him that. It wasn't like he didn't like her, but sometimes it felt like he grew up and she didn't.

"Hey, long time, no see." He tried his hardest not to let the tiredness slip into his voice, but it was useless, he was _exhausted_.

"Awww, did I wake wittle Eddie up?"

"Come on, what's with that voice, it freaking four in the morning." Her voice sounded like she was talking to a five year old, his voice sounded like someone woken up in the middle of the night, which of course was exactly what he was.

"What happened to you Edward? You used to say that four a.m. was a child's bed time. What happened?" she whined again, but she really couldn't help it, with Edward growing up she felt like she was losing a piece of her past.

Even though Edward hated it when his friends said he couldn't deny it, "I grew up."

And for the third time in two minutes she asked him again what happened. "Life happened," he responded gently. She sounded drunk and he knew that when she got drunk her emotions ran haywire.

Just as he expected she started crying, "Oh, Edward, what am I going to do! Everyone is gone, off to the real world of suits and briefcases and here I am drunk and fired!"

Edward let her cry it out for a good ten minutes, making reassuring noises to her, trying to calm her down. During those ten minutes as he thought over her words, an epiphany startled him. "Listen, calm down, first off, where are you, I don't want you out there drunk and distraught-"

"Huh," she laughed, "that sounded funny, 'drunk and distraught'."

Edward was losing his patience faster than his energy, "Listen to me, I'm worried about you, where are you?"

"Don't strain yourself too hard, Eddie. Don't you have caller id? I'm call from the phone at my apartment."

"Well, I don't really check the caller id at four in the morning. And next, I think I could get you a new job."

"Oh really Edward, I knew there was a reason I liked you!"

"Okay, yeah?" Edward stuttered out at the fact that she just insulted him, "Anyway, you still bartend right?"

_AN: _

_On a starting note, I am going to say straight up, there will be no lemons this story. At least not full (or half) detail._

_Next: I am going to warn you, I will most likely always end with a cliff hangers, it's what I do._

_So does anybody know who this mysterious friend of Edward's is? Tell me in a review who you think it is._

_Also on a brighter note or sexier, Edward: BOXERS or BRIEFS. _

_Anyone who answers will receive the Willy Wanaka of man candy: Taylor Lautner!!! (If he does show up at your door, he is to be…returned to me)._


End file.
